


I felt a b r e a k in a s e c r e t place

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Song Based [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: OTP and a Misconception plot? Why not?





	

It had been days. Only a handful, but with no contact from him made her feel anxious. Ben had up and left without a word as to where and Brandi became paranoid. Was he okay? Why wouldn't he tell her where he was going? Did his phone die? Did she do something to make him leave? She didn't mean to be this paranoid or anxious but looking back at the past, she couldn't convince herself otherwise. Inside she knew that he wouldn't just up and leave her, and she knew as well that Ben had a habit of forgetting to charge his phone. Her heart know as well that everything was fine but why was it that her feelings told her otherwise? 

Each day made it worse and before she knew it, there she was curling up in a ball under her blankets in her bed with her phone beside her. Phone calls were left unanswered, texts remained unread and no responses were sent; Her pillow stained with tears as she sobbed, her mind being convinced that he had grown tired of her and that he decided to leave. 

Checking her phone as she had 4 different messages from close friends, she was hesitant as her instinct told her to open them but she was unsure if the contents were what she needed to see. She opened them, and then wished she never did. 

There he was. Ben was sitting next to some unidentified girl while they both looked happy as could be with the caption of "Chilling." Oh god, Brandi felt like she was going to be sick. Nausea hit her hard as she ran to the bathroom just in case. Sure there was a logical explanation, but why couldn't Brandi allow herself to believe it? 

Brandi turned off her phone and refused to leave their house; Now she had to plan for the future and what would happen. Before they had spoken about children and she was excited to tell him the news but that was now in question. 

The bed felt cold as ice regardless of how much she bundled up under covers, her hair was nothing but a tangled, frizzy mess as her eyes were as puffy as marshmallows and a red few shades away from that of a tomato. Her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse. 

Hearing a door close followed by jingling keys, Brandi knew that he had returned home. She felt sick that he would have the nerve to walk in the house like that for some unknown reason and she ran to the bathroom. "Babe? You alright?" He inquired, walking down the hall to where his significant other had just placed herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her breathing was sporadic. "You could've just told me! It would've hurt so much less.." 

Staring blankly, Ben was beyond confused as to what happened. "Wha-" "You didn't have to hide it! If you wanted to leave, you should've told me..." Brandi soon got sick and Ben placed himself by her side as he rubbed her back. "What are you going on about?" Turning to look at him as she began to hyperventilate, she continued. "The picture! I saw.. the picture!" Shaking his head, Ben had no idea what she meant by 'picture', he didn't have a picture. "What picture?" 

"The one with you and that girl!" Thinking, it hit Ben what she meant as he tried stifling his laughter which wasn't called for in this situation. "Babe- Brandi- That was my sister in the picture.." His sister? He had a sister? "Wha-" "Yeah, that was my sister in the picture." He continued trying not to laugh as he tried to calm her. "Oh my god- I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Her words began to mix as her tears started back and her breathing became sporadic once again. She had accused him of one of the worst things and she didn't even bother to let him explain. 

He pulled her closer to him and she started sobbing into his shirt while mumbling what sounded like thousands of 'sorry's. Picking her up gently, he carried her back to the bed, "I'll go make some tea for when you feel better, try to rest up" She held onto his shirt gently as she began to doze off, exhausted from crying. 

"I'm so sorry... you didn't deserve that.. I just.. wanted to find.. a right time to tell you.. and I was worried you changed your mind..and that you wanted to leave.." Glancing down at her as he placed her under the covers and pulled them over her, he grew curious. "Tell me what, exactly?" Mumbling her words as she slipped back and forth from sleep, it was almost inaudible. "Tell you.. that we're.. expecting.. " Her light snores were heard as he stared at her; Her body had relaxed and she looked so much calmer now. He couldn't quite say how he felt, but boy was it mixed emotions.


End file.
